90s_kids_showsfandomcom-20200215-history
Spyke
Early Life Evan Daniels was born in New York City, New York to an unnamed father and Vivian Daniels, and has lived there his whole life. His mutant abilities are first noticed at his high school basketball game by his Aunt Ororo, and his teammate Pietro Maximoff. Evan and Pietro had an ongoing rivalry since childhood that culminated when Pietro framed Evan for robbery. However, their feud was rarely mentioned after their introductory episode and never mentioned at all past the first season. Powers and Abilities Spyke's powers involve a self-replicating exoskeleton (though, it appears to be an endoskeleton instead, as the bones emerge from within his body) and rapid bone growth. He can extend, retract, and fire incredibly-dense bone spikes of any size from nearly any point on his body (from small, pencil-sized spikes to long spikes he can use in combat, like fighting sticks), usually from his arms and torso. His body instantaneously seals the wounds caused by projecting his bone spikes with no visible scarring, possibly indicating some sort of healing factor limited to just healing his bone projections and nothing else. His rapid bone growth gives him a strong craving for milk and calcium-rich substances to aid in the accelerated growth since using his powers decreases his calcium levels, which then need to be replenished. In the later episodes, due to the ingesting of the sports drink Power8, which causes harm to those with mutant powers, Spyke's powers evolved even more. He gained the ability to heat up the ends of the spikes he produces, increasing their damage potential and allowing them to pierce and cut through steel. He also has protective plates and spurs that form around his upper body, granting him an almost-indestructible exoskeleton, which gives him superhuman endurance and enhanced strength. However, the accelerated mutation caused Spyke to be currently unable to retract the exoskeleton that his body produces. He can also now extend small spikes on his feet and hands to scale and stick to walls. It is unknown if he requires milk and other calcium-rich substances in this state. Following this increase in his mutant powers, he no longer used his skateboard, which he sometimes used in his earlier battles against his opponents. Notes * Evan's spot was originally going to be filled by Bobby Drake, but Evan was created as Storm's nephew to allow for a more diverse cast. * When Spyke is wearing his X-Men costume, any holes created by his spikes are immediately patched up. * Spyke has no dialogue throughout the whole episode of Growing Pains. * For Christmas Evan, Storm, and his parents have a snowball fight. * Though Spyke, Jean, Multiple, Berzerker, Wolfsbane and Sunspot appear in Joyride, they have no lines. * Despite having important roles, Nightcrawler and Spyke have no lines in Mindbender. * Rogue, Wolverine, Blob, Beast and Spyke were all captures by the military. * Kitty Pryde, Jean Grey, and Evan Daniels were all identified on the news in Day of Recovery. * At the end of X-Treme Measures, Spyke departs from the X-Men and joins the Morlocks. * States he can't retract his spikes and asks what is happening to him - a sign of his further mutation. * Uprising marks the final appearance of The Morlocks, Duncan Matthews, and Evan Daniels. * Spyke returns in Uprising, and his powers have grown. * Spyke has further mutated. Boney plates now cover his arms and chest and he now has the ability to shoot flaming spikes. * Evan's last appearance until Uprising, and the serie finale. * Boom Boom, Wolfsbane, Spyke and Jubilee all return to the X-men. * Evan is always drinking milk, trying to get calcium for his rapid mutation bone growth. * Jean Grey was the first character to loose control of her powers in the series. Hank Mc'Coy was the second, then Wanda Maximoff was next with Evan Daniels being the fourth, and fianlly Rogue was the fifth and final character. Trivia * While it's said that Spyke's primary ability is a self-replicating exoskeleton, the fact that every time he uses his powers, the bones produced emerge from within his body, meaning that it should be a self-replicating endoskeleton instead of an exoskeleton. The exoskeleton comes after his mutation progresses. * A Q&A with Greg Johnson reveals that, despite rumors, Spyke was not written out of for being unpopular. Truthfully, he was well liked by the younger (and biggest portion) of the show's audience, with only the older viewers disliking his character. His hiatus was intended to give new aspects to his character with his joining the Morlocks and becoming a mutant-protector against hate-crime. * Spyke's powers are very similar to those of the character, Marrow, a pre-existing female Morlock in the X-comics. Category:X-Men: Evolution Category:Character Category:Main Character Category:Animated Character Category:Male